The Dice They Left Behind
by Khalidah Adara
Summary: Usada, AKA Rabi~en~Rose tells the story of her life from the time her parents left her, till right before she met Dejiko! A must read if your a Usada fan! (quite sad and happy too)


The Dice They Left Behind  
  
Matsui says a word: I am a fan of Digi Charat, and Rabi~en~Rose, or Usada Hikaru, is my favorite character of that series! Whoopie! Her story is bow to be told from her point of view! Also a song fic, words written by me, and please be aware im only making it a song fic as she wants to be a idol.  
  
The Song is titled Die Sakura Sakura. If you read the lyrics and the story really well, it fits together like lace. You might understand, you might not.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura Sakura,  
  
lets the blossoms fall.  
  
Sakura Sakura,  
  
look into my eyes.  
  
I have been left alone,  
  
till the day I die.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I remember it well as if It happened yesterday. I was only young at the time... maybe I was seven or eight. It doesn't matter, it happened right? Yeah it did, and it tore my very soul apart.  
  
I had always wanted to be a idol, yeah thats right. Sing my heart out on stage, make people happy to see me, have fans that care about me, since it rarely seems that many do.  
  
The morning when it happened my parents packed up and threw everything in the car but me. I started to cry, wondering why they were leaving me. My father said nothing, he only handed my mother huge dice, which she gave to me. I remember her exact words,  
  
"We're leaving now Usada. Dont cry now. There there, I know its tuff, but we must leave. Become a idol, goodbye."  
  
With that she left, giving the the huge dice.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I feel so unloved,  
  
nobody cares.  
  
Im all alone now,  
  
what is a girl to do,  
  
with out nobody not even you.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I remember when I couldent get back in my house one day after coming home from school. They left me, without a home or anyone to care for me. I was alone now for sure.  
  
I only had my school uniform and school books then. I wandered the streets for nearly a month with nowhere to go, going to school in the morning. After school ended I headed for my old house, but walked into the park and slept on a bench with not even a blanket.  
  
I always cried myself to sleep, not having anything. But I had alot to aim for now. One day a nice old woman came to the park and gave me her nice warm jacket. "It isn't much, but here." I remember her saying. She was nice. She never asked why I was there, but saw me often. We became friends not long after.  
  
She came everyday, helping me with my homework, giving me some money for food, just plain helping me out. One day... she didn't come. For weeks she seemed to just disappeared. I feared the worst. She was old... she must of passed away.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I had a friend,  
  
she left me when,  
  
the Sakuras started to die.  
  
Now I feel, like I sould,  
  
go along with them.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
By then I was nine im sure. I figured if I was going to live I needed a job. But I looked for weeks in Kobe, no one was willing to give a nine year old a job. I had to head for Tokyo.  
  
It took awhile of course to transfer my files to another school, but I did it. I always made up excuses why I brought in the papers instead of my parents, I even had to fake signatures. It worked.  
  
I wasn't in the best of schools I must admit, and the uniform wasn't nice at all. I had a old beat up green skirt and white sailor shirt which had a green bow. It would of looked okay if it didn't look like a car ran over it.  
  
Tokyo was tuff, my first day of school was not the best. I remember walking inside the classroom having everyone laugh at me. Go figure... I was something to laugh at then. And people kept on laughing everyday.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
You laugh at me...  
  
why oh why?  
  
What ever did I do?  
  
Oh sorry I forgot,  
  
Im like the Sakura Trees,  
  
I souldent last long.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
One day though, someone found out I was homeless as I was trying to get a job. The next day they teased me endlessly, saying I am abandoned trash Usada. They said Usada really badly, as if it were a ugly puchred name. I guess that is where my hatred for my name grew.  
  
I finnaly was able to get a job. It was at a cafe, and I got maybe 90 yen an hour. I worked long hours too, saving up my money. I was one of the best workers too, dependable. Thats when...  
  
"I would like a Rabi~en~Rose please, its number seven."  
  
I nodded at the customer. It was a new drink at the cafe, a pink smoothie. The french meaning meant 'the life in pink' and the english was 'to see through rose-colored glasses. I thought it was a neat phrase. It sounded so beutiful.  
  
"There you go, a Rabi~en~Rose!" I exclaimed with a cheery face. The way it made my tounge dance was exciting! It was so much fun to say so I mumbled it often, even in class, thats when I decided...  
  
"When I become a Idol, i'll be know as Rabi~en~Rose!" Which of course would be way better then Usada Hikaru! I always thought of course.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
My life is like a flower,  
  
It will die some day.  
  
Life is short,  
  
so lets not waste it.  
  
Its like a life in pink,  
  
that of the Sakura tree.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
One day, around the age of 12, I recieved a letter from my parents. All it said was...  
  
"Your not famous... you shame our family."  
  
I hated that letter. I tore it up in a instant, crying. I recieved it at school from the office. I tore it right in front of my class, falling into a somber state. Wailing like never before.  
  
This time they didn't laugh. They all saw that note...  
  
It wasn't funny...  
  
They hated me too...  
  
I guess I was okay...  
  
But still... the hatred I have for my family burns like a fire. When I become famous... I wont shame them... they shamed me!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura Sakura,  
  
lets the blossoms fall.  
  
Sakura Sakura,  
  
look into my eyes.  
  
My life is to short,  
  
one day I will die.  
  
But I wont end,  
  
without a fight!  
  
~~~~~~~ 


End file.
